Mario Adventures!!! Go MARIO!!
by DumbStuff64
Summary: It's Mario!! going trough Paper Mario callenges (almost) plz R
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of this story and idea from Paper Mario.

Mario's Adventures

Prologue

One stormy day Mario was caught by the police.

"??? What are you doing?" asked Mario.

" Aressting you! what do you think?!"

"But it's me Mario!" 

"That's cuz… I'm BOWSER!!!! FWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!1"

Just then Bombette the bomb-omb exploded and ran off saving Mario's hide and of course Bowser couldn't see cuz the smoke from the explosion-

**_BUM BUM BUM!!!_** Bowser kidnapped Peach!!

CHAPTER 1 

The Koopa Bros

" OK! NOW KILL MARIO!!!" shouted Bowser.

" Ok OK, your vilness." Said the Koopa Bros.

" hurry!!! BEFORE MARIO GETS TO THE STAR SPIRIT!!!!!"

TheKoopa Bros went back to the fortress.

Mean while Mario was in front of the fortress ready to go in.

" So uh… you think I should go in?"

"Of course!" said Kooper the Koopa.

" If you go in you'll be able to save Peach!! YOU IDIOT!! Use your brains!!!" Goombario shouted.

What a hard head, thought Mario.

"Mama mia! Better go in any way!"

He saw black- shelled koopa waiting- just standing around and soon he saw Mario.

" !!! WWAAAAAAHHHH!!! How did you get this far! There wasn't much anyway." Black Koopa mumbled " Just watch! Our minions will stop you!!"

" We'll get you! You disgraceful koopa!!" Kooper shouted. 

" HA!!! You don't stand a chance!!"

The Black Koopa then ran off.

" Chicken!!" shouted Kooper," Come back and fight!!"

They took a few steps and saw a locked door. They saw a evil koopa and quickly bust the door open with his hammer. ( Bombette got captured into fortress dungeon.) They went through other cells with fortress keys in them. Then they went through another door and another right in front of the other door. and another and another until they found the other side. They saw a evil koopa. Goombario headbonked it and made it land on it's back.

" HAHA!! Easy victory!!" shouted Mario." We're gonna win!! We're gonna win!!"

So they shell tossed on him, head bonked him and wacked him with the hammer. Soon they reached the little bridge like thing which takes you to next part of the fortress. The Koopa Bros exept Red Koopa started shooting him with cannons with the live cannon ball type things. Mario jumped over all of them. And over the cannons and were now going to face the Koopa Bros. They came in a costume of Bowser. 

" We are Mighty Bowser!! You will NOT save Peach! AND WE- I MEAN I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!" the Koopa Bros shouted.

" If he was really was Bowser how could he accidentally say "we"?" asked Kooper.

"That means… THERE REALLY THE KOPPA BROS!!!" Goombario and Mario concluded. 

Just then Bombette came strolling along to them.

" I thought you were locked up?" said Mario. 

Bombette used Bomb and he costume blew up. 

" Ha!! WE ARE THE KOPPA BROS!!" the Koopa Bros exclaimed. 

Mario used hammer throw and knocked Yellow Koopa down to lava. (lava underneath) Kooper used shell toss and got Black Koopa on his back and Goombario used headbonk to knock Green Koopa down. Then Bombette just about to use bomb when Mario was hit by Red Koopa and blown away. Then of course Bombette used bomb and exploded thew rest of the Bros away instead in lava. They started to leave when Mario came falling back down.

**_END OF CHAPTER 1!!!_**

Next comming in quite a while … which is

_ Chapter 2_

The Ruins 


	2. The Ruins

Again I do not own Mario. 

****

Chapter 2

The Ruins

So Mario and co. Head toward Toad Town. 

" Wondering how I got out?" Bombette asked," I disguised myself as Yellow Koopa and Red Koopa was tricked and let me out and I got out of my dusguise and ran off!!J "

" I thought you exploded your self out." Said Mario.

They went to the train station in Toad Town- the south part. They aboard the train forgeting the rock in front. When the train started it crashed into the rock and- KABOOM!!!! The train exploded and Mario and co. flew all the way to the next stop which is Mount Rugged. ( flew from force of explosion) 

"Wow!!" exclaimed Kooper," That was one heck of a explosion."

They went to Mount Rugged and saw Parakarry. 

" Have you seen my letters? I need them quick!! They're some where in the mountain. If you help me I promise you won't regret it!"

"If I _do _regret it…?" Mario questioned back with a evil glare.

"… … … …"

"I know." Mario said evily. He put his hammer near Parakarry's face. "You'll get this."

"~gulp~ OK" Parakarry said nevously.

"Good!!" 

Mario found Parakarry's letters.

" So what do I … uh… get?" he said evily.

"I join you!"

" _THAT'S ALL!!!_"

"OK Then. How far can you jump?"

Mario jumped.

"WHAT!!! That's only 1 centimeter!!!!"

Mario became embarrassed.

"I can carry you over." Parakarry said. 

So they walked and found the little canyon type thing.Parakarryhovered them to the other side. Soon they were in Dry Dry Desert.They went to the desert oasis (a tropical area in the middle of the desert) and got a lemon. Mario hit a super block and upgraded Parakarry. After hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and houres they reached Dry Dry Outpost. Mario went to the information trader. 

"Where is the Dry Dry Ruins?!!" shouted Mario holding the information trader by his shirt collar.

"Why should I tell you no good wery mean Italian looking man!!" the information trader said.

"I'll give you… the lemon." Mario said.

"Oh give me give me!!" exclaimed the information trader.

"Only if you tell me where it is!"

"OK OK!! It's in the Northwest corner of the desert. NOW GIVE ME THE LEMON!!"

Mario gave him the lemon.

So Mario and co. got a devise to show them where the ruins were. 

Soon they found the ruins and then were in it. Posinous cactus thingies that were one little ball another on top and like that and then the head showed up and started to attack Mario and co. 

Mario killed it with his hammer as well as Kooper using shell toss.

Soon they were in this room and Mario hit jupped on it pressing it. The sand drained to the bottom room. They went to the bottom room and picked up a moon stone. 

Then broke the wall with bombette and got 2 other object shaped stones. Soon they came to these rock thing with the top chomper looking carved. Mario placed them on the stones. … … … …. Nothing happened. He got out of patience and blew the rocks up with his hammer and the ground cracked and blew down and Mario found him self where- Tutankoppa is!!

" Ha! YOU WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER GET THE STAR SPIRIT I HAVE!!! Oops! Did I say that?" Tutankoopa roared and mumbled.

Just then Tutankoopa triped on one of his shells. 

"OW!!" he scowled with pain. Just then his chompers got out of control and started to attack him. 

" MARIO IS CURSED TO US EVIL!! I hate you!! You bad author!!! Why can't evil win!!"

" hmmm… hmmm… No this is just perfect!!" The author (me) said.

" Curse you!!" 

Tutankoopa threw a shell on Mario and Mario fell unconsious. Then he threw chomper bait (he bought at Bowser's Evil Goodies) at Mario and co. The chompers started toward Mario and co. Bombette blew them away with bomb. Mario's friends attacked Tutankoopa.

" No Fair!! 4 vs 1!!" Tutankoopa shouted.

" No fair?! You're a disgraceful koopa!!!" Kooper shot back. 

"Yeah!! You are _evil._" Goombario said.

" And we'll beat you in higjh flying air!!" Parakarry added.

" We can't fly!" The others said. Just then Mario awoke and started to beat up Tutankoopa too with his hammer.

They beat him and released the card Mamar.

Just then the Koopa Bros exept Yellow Koopa who is dead showed up.

"We are the Koopa Bros!!… But one short…" The Koopa Bros exclaimed.

Mario and co. attacked them until the the Koopa Bros were on their backs at their mercy. 

" NOW GIVE UP!!!" Kooper shouted. 

" Hey!! I'm the main character!! I do that!!" corrected Mario. Now turning to the Koopa Bros," Cower at our little feet and-… … … …give up??" 

" FINE!! FINE!!!" the Koopa Bros wailed," We won't bother you again- maybe." The Koopa Bros got up on their feet and ran off.

"HAHAHA!!! That- ~fart~ " went Goombario.

" WAHAHAHAHAH- UGH!! It SMELLS!!!" Mario and co. exclaimed- then disgustidly. 

_THE END_

How did you like it?

Wait for…

Chapter 3

The Boos' Trouble


End file.
